masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kainzorus Prime
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vanguard page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 18:10, February 27, 2012 Replacing Images Please stop replacing images with no reason. You have already uploaded new versions of three images currently in use with no reason given for the change. No discussion took place about changing their set up and for this, it would be required. If you refer to the discussion on Talk:Achievements, then that is not even close to enough discussion. Not by a long shot. Something like this requires community approval to say the least, not unilateral action. Please set something up in the Projects Forum to get some feedback before taking action like this. Lancer1289 18:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed, and was gonna ask if it needs some sort of vote. I'll set up a thread there. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Belatedly.. Sorry if my last edit seemed I was a bit chafed. XD Wasn't, just thought my overriding edit would hit through when you and I had an edit conflict there. --Aryn2382 00:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 achievement images Hi -S-, I guess we are all busy playing ME3, but maybe you could stop for a second a answer me a question;-) Maybe you haven't seen it yet, but I think the trophy images of the PS3 edition are of higher quality than the ripped textures (which are not better in the game itself of course). The only problem is that the PS3 version of ME3 doesn't contain all the medals from the DLCs, the missing ones are Detail Oriented, Most Dangerous Game, The Hard Way and Catching Up. Could you rip them? I don't have ME2 installed anymore and it's too much trouble to reinstall it together with all DLCs just to get these images. I've extracted the ME1 images by the way and we could finish the project now. --ShardofTruth 16:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I have all the ME2 images ready and sitting here. Still no word on ME1 ones though. As far as the quality goes, I've compared the two and really don't see that much of a difference. PS3 ones have some more anti-alias but are smaller resolution. Either ones would be acceptable I guess. Though I still need to rip ME3 ones and find the bloody ME1 images for this switch to even pull through. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 16:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, then upload them, ME1 and ME3 ones (also the platinum trophy and the PC exclusive "Striker") are online now. --ShardofTruth 18:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll overwrite the exiting screenshotted icons instead of uploading new images. They're in png so it won't be an issue, just waiting for staff confirmation that it's a go. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Note that we do have a Language Policy here. We do not tolerate inappropriate/crude language. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 22:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Fem Shep Casual Outfits There is no way for me to capture the images of all the Female Shepard casual outfits (on my 360), but I do know that you might be able to. Do you think you can? If so, let me know; I can scrub the HUD elements and co-op them with their respective male counterparts. Maybe then we'll be close to finished with the Armor Customization (Mass Effect 3) article, and only have acquisition details to figure out. Also, I'm still working on cleaning up the leg images, but we may need new ones. I detailed an idea about that in the user log on my profile (under Armor Customization.) — The Primarch 05:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, thanks buddy. I've got them and am scrubbing them now. They should be integrated shortly. — The Primarch «-•-» 16:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Armor Customization (Mass Effect 3) :Regarding Delumcore Overlay: ::I stand corrected, -S-. It isn't the first time I've been mistaken nor will it be the last. :Regarding Article: ::I'm going to be doing a Biotics run-through of the game to make sure all the acquisitions details are accurate, and hopefully fill in some of the missing ones. In the mean time, I'm just waiting on those screenshots of the legs. No rush, I was just hoping you could give me a timeframe? :The Primarch «-•-» 02:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure. I should have those later today, at most. I opted out of doing them on Sur'Kesh, as it had that yellow tint to its lights. Cerberus Scientists mission will be much better. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 02:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I believe you can have a mostly white background because of the walls in that mission, if I'm not mistaken. Definitely a good choice. In the mean time, I'm going to see if I can stack up some more information for the Morality guide. — The Primarch «-•-» 02:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the images My only source of images for Dagg are YouTube vids, as Grunt lived in my ME2 playthrough, hence why they come out so crappy, I'm afraid I can't get them to look any better. Anyone with the PC version AND Dagg in their playthrough could provide a good-sized image with better quality/detail. I don't think it's that big of a deal though, he's just a replacement character. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 15:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Almost forgot, this is the last image I have. It's as good as it gets ATM. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dagg_3.png --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 15:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :If that is your only source for pictures, then stop there. We've never had good quality pics come from YouTube. Lancer1289 16:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Not my source for ALL pictures, but alright. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 16:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Customisable armour Awesome job with the armour images! Could you also upload images of the full sets of customisable armours? You know, with every item from each manufacturer equipped? 21:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I would but there's nowhere to display them. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 21:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I was thinking either the armour page or the page for each of the manufacturers. 22:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey -S-, let me jump in and endorse the suggestion for the manufacturers articles. If you check Kassa Fabrication, you can see that there is a section for Mass Effect, and Mass Effect 2. It seems appropriate that Mass Effect 3 now be incorporated, and the full sets of armor added (with a link to the Armor Customization article for Mass Effect 3.) — The Primarch «-•-» 23:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Eh, why not. I'm not sure if I should include headgear in those, if the manufacturers appear to match, or just the named parts. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 23:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm going to take a guess and say that it's probably best not to include any headgear, since they are not actually named via the manufacturer. Thanks, -S-. — The Primarch «-•-» 23:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::With the exception of Ariake Technologies and the Kuwashii Visor, which is said to be made by them in the description. 00:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Would you mind doing a new version of the Ariake one with the Kuwashii Visor? On another note, I just added all of these to the Armor page and that left me thinking, maybe the different sets could be coloured like the manufacturer's ME1 armours to help tell them apart? Would this break some site policy? Also, should they be referred to as "N7 name Armour"? Or should the "N7" still not be included? 11:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Achievement Image Update When the achievement image update gets approved (looks like it will), if you would like some help implementing the changes, let me know and I'll be happy to lend a hand. I figure you don't have to undertake the swaps alone. — The Primarch «-•-» 02:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :A heads-up, the project has been officially approved. You can add the new achievement images when ready. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 1 screenshot stuff Hi -S-, I need to ask you advice on something. I have new information but I am unsure if I should release it because it is looking to be the most valid leak about the ending fiasco but I don't want any more leaks to cause upset. Should I add the information or not? I can link it to you but on the ACWiki if you want to see it first? (oh and I chose the title name of this message so no one would really come looking). -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead, link me on ACw --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 16:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Images hey man, if it's possible, could you post some of the images of the war assets as the appear when you view them? hi, u replied to my post and raising chances of success? I am stuck at 5491 total strength and I dont know what else there is for me to do. Ideas? :I think I got all images here, but they have to be renamed accordingly to their war asset before being uploaded. --ShardofTruth 23:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Image requests If it's convenient for you, do you think you can capture and upload a few specific images from ME3? First and foremost, I need an image of the Citadel as seen from the galaxy map to replace the current image at the top of the Citadel article. The other two will likely be more time-involved unless you have a save file handy for the Priority: Thessia mission: I need an image of the Athame statue in the temple for the top of the Athame (goddess) article, as well as an image of one of the murals depicting Athame as Prothean (either of the two will do since they're mirror copies, but I have a preference for the left one) that will go in the article's Origins section. There's no particular rush to get these images, so take your time. If they aren't doable for whatever reason then let me know. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I have a save handy a little bit before Thessia, I'll have all these up in two days or so. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Fantastic. I appreciate the help. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:11, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I promise I will stop stalking your talk page -S-, I'll remove it from my notifications after this message;-) Anyway I don't have the time to make ME3 screenshots at the moment (because I'm overhauling the ME galaxy maps) but I made some of Atheme's temple and the artifacts inside before. You can download them here and do (or don't) what you want with them. Also I extracted the multiplayer awards, maybe you know what to do with them because I don't play the multiplayer mode at all and completely forgot about them until now. --ShardofTruth 21:06, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for uploading those images. I've managed to find a nice home for each of them. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. Also, you can thank Shard here for providing the files quicker. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 00:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We do not tolerate inappropriate or crude langauge here. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 04:16, April 5, 2012 (UTC) And I have just noticed that this is your second warning, which means that you should already be banned for violating a policy that you were already warned about. However, I will not as I thought I had scanned your talk page thoroughly. Note however that I will not be lenient next time. If you breach the policy again, then you will face a two-week ban from editing. Lancer1289 04:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Enemy images i know my images are low res and i didnt know if the film grain was on but i dont have a good computer the resolution was set on high and i worked hard to get those images Removing Trivia I just saw that you removed some trivia from the Shi'ara page that I post a few days ago. I was wondering why? I made that post in the trivia because it seemed like a relevant pop-culture reference.--N7Legion 16:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because it was subjective to say the least. Lancer1289 16:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::It wasn't subjective. Watch the movie Titanic, and watch closely the scene where Kate Winslet and Dicaprio go below decks into the cargo holds, and have sex in the back of the car. Right before they cut away from that see, you see Kate Winslet's hand reach up and touch the window. Not to mention isn't most the trivia on here someone's opinion about how a game element references something from tv, a movie, or other video game?--N7Legion 20:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you thanks for putting my images in the articles i am so happy Ultralight Materials Why the removal of the ultralight materials mod bug? Is there a presumption that the mod page is for single-player only? Otherwise, the bug is confirmed by Bioware—which I cited.Didi e t gogo 00:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :You put the note under the ammo clip mod, and I didn't have time for further correction back then. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 00:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ha, oops. I'll redo that then! Didi et gogo 01:15, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Might wanna check your profile section of your User page.--Xaero Dumort 17:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Question First off I must commend you on the quality of the pictures you have added to this wiki. Second I would like to ask what platform do you use and what capturing equipment.--BrewCrew4Life21 02:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : I get them on the PC, at the monitor's native 1920x1080, with Fraps autosaving them as .pngs. Then it's a matter of eventual cropping in Photoshop. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 02:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Power Icon Extraction If you've got the time and the patience, would you please get the images from the expanded menu in the point allocation for powers? I think there are 9 per power, but the Rank 1 would be most appropriate. (I really hope they're extractable like the Achievement images.) I want to fix the ME3 Powers page so that we don't have the random mishmash of ME and ME2 icons that we do now. Thanks! Trandra 17:51, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sure I can get those done, but no sooner than monday/tuesday. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::No big deal. I don't have much time until after then anyway. Thanks! Trandra 18:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Apparently the game doesn't agree with texmod when it comes to these icons. I think they might be like ME1 ones, and use flash files rather than textures. ShardofTruth has more experience with those, but I personally can't do it. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 13:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::No problem, I will bug him(/her?) about it. Thank you for the effort! Trandra 14:44, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ships Images hey man if it's possible could you post and image of a Cerberus cruiser like how you have the normandy and the cerberus fighter?--Lichlord08 02:45, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'd also be interested in that - as I said recently, for a wiki for a science fiction game, there aren't a lot of starship screenshots here. Personally, I'd also like to see a screenshot of the Alliance dreadnought.--Zxjkl 02:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I could try and search for those, unless you guys have seen these in the game and can point me to specific point when they appear to get them faster. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 13:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) well i know a Cerberus cruiser appears in the cutscene when you start grissiom academy.--Lichlord08 13:29, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Walkthrough images In Regarding the edits and reverts on the Attican Traverse: Krogan Team article: * I agree that the PNG format is preferred but to my knowledge there is nothing in the guidelines that restrict the use of the JPG format. * We have more then one walkthrough article with images. I don't see how adding an image lowers the quality, especially in this case, where the image is of the rachni queen that was already encountered in Mass Effect (no spoiler issue). * If we do have a better quality image in a preferred format, why not replace it rather then undo changes? A note in the summary could of prevented what could of been a start of an edit war... --silverstrike 12:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :(edit conflict)Just to point out, that images are needed in walkthroughs, yet they need to be images without HUD elements or Shepard. It is stated in Forum:File Name and Format Standards, a policy forum page, that .png images are prefered, but .jpg images can still be used, if .png can't. Lancer1289 16:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Ok, so these are good things to know. I agree with Silverstrike that we could leave the image until someone comes and replaces it with a better image (if there is a need for a better replacement image). That specific image of the Rachni Queen relates directly to how she is seen in ME3, and refers directly to that part of the walkthrough, showing users of the wiki what to expect in-game. The image doesn't look that bad, really. Finally, by adding a note in the edit summary we can be of assistance to each other, instead of creating conflict in trying to help solve the issue. :: The reason I initially uploaded a JPEG was that I assumed a lower file size was preferred to (slightly) greater image quality - afterall this is all hosted somewhere and hosting costs money. I have FRAPS and can gladly upload any images as full size uncompressed PNGs (and losslessly-compressed PNGs to reduce filesize without compromising quality). :: I've been lurking on this wiki for a year or two now, especially on the Mass Effect 1 side of things. A great number of walkthroughs in that section have images everywhere. These images are mostly JPEGs, and while not the best quality, have served their purpose well enough to not have been removed. Curiously, the Mass Effect 2 walkthroughs have less and less images, and ME3 articles seems almost overwhelmingly bland. The use of images is a great way to provide context for a reader of the text in a walkthrough, so that they know what to expect in game. They also make the article look pretty. :: Now, my question is, should I bother to upload images and add them to walkthroughs if this is the process we have to go through everytime? --Balty 01:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) There, you lot. I've added the image I was talking about. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 12:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. ;-) Much appreciated. --Balty 03:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) No title hey man im kinda new to this.. what is a 'watermarked image' exactly? :You uploaded one that had some gaming site logo in the lower left corner. We need clear, hi-res screenshots. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 12:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) My terrible, terrible grammar Just to say thanks for cleaning up my messy edits....my bad. SanjayBeast 21:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, holy shite, did not know you were DonKain, love your stuff, keep it up. #topman More Blogs? Heya! I've been writing blogs elsewhere as of late. Since my last Mass Effect blog, I've written two blogs on Dragon Age Wiki, and most recently a blog on Elder Scrolls Wiki. If you like either franchises (or just want something to read) you can take a look at these: *Dragon Age III: The Line Up *Characters and Conflict *Skyrim's Smorgasbord of Shortcomings --The Milkman | I always . 01:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm all over this. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 01:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) As am I. My next blog will likely be about Skyrim, Dragon Age, or possibly even Red Dead Redemption. I have a few lined up, but I hope to return and write a few more blogs here, once those are done and maybe after I get my hands on some DLC for inspiration. --The Milkman | I always . 20:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Apologies. I uh, wanted to apologize for accusing you of hostile behavior, perhaps you where just being sarcastic and I just didn't catch on. I hope we can look past this and work together with no hard feelings in the future.--Legionwrex (talk) 02:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :No harm done. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 02:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Blog Conduct Since this was brought to my attention by a Staff Member, it appears that a recent blog about a comic had people making death threats. I have since combed the blog and found 5 confirmed ones, and two possible ones, one of the latter being yours. "I've called in a few favors from Thane, Mr. 47 and Ezio. All we need is an address, can anyone provide?" We do not tolerate death threats, whether they beat around the bush or are in plain sight. The blog has since been closed to comments and all information has been forwarded to Spart for consideration. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Modifying Comments Left By Other Users Note that modifying comments left by other users is an extremely bannable offense. You are not Eudaimonium and therefore you have no right to remove comments left by that user. Comments are the property of the user that left them and no one else is allowed to modify or remove them. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Images in Talk Pages Please remove the images that you put into the Talk:Equipment page. They just cause continual problems with rendering, unnecessary space, formatting issues. We ask that users link images in talk pages for this reason. I just finished this conversation with another user and have no desire to repeat it. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Heads Up Hey, I noticed a comment of yours on my blog about your hope that the Triton ADS (the underwater Atlas) in tomorrow's Leviathan DLC could be controlled in the third-person. Since I think you've mentioned that before, I thought you might like to see this video before you decide to purchase the DLC. The last few minutes show the Triton ADS in action, and it looks like it will be controlled from a first-person perspective like the standard Atlas. I just figured you'd want to know about this in case the perspective thing is a deal-breaker. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:00, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, I'll be getting it regardless. Though I still find it completely and utterly pointless to give Atlas such a great exposition throughout the game as hulking, slow and majestic machine of death and destruction, and then have it controlled in first person where I can't see it rain death about, and it suddenly moves like it's sprinting too. Another victim of saving diskspace. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 21:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I know what you mean. The Atlas would be better off if it was more like Gears of War 3's Silverback. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Isn't that basically all the Atlas is, the Mass Effect version of the Silver Back.--Legionwrex (talk) 21:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Hell, even if it controlled like the Mako or Hammerhead, and had the bloody third person view. It's not like it's used anywhere that you must leg it somewhere fast. Even in Grissom Academy you just stand in one place and occasionally take two steps in either direction, so I still don't understand why player controlled Atlas moves so ridiculously fast. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 21:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Because the NPC Atlas moves ridiculously slow? --Mr. Mittens (talk) 21:52, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, and? It's a walking tank of death, not a race car. In none of the scetions with it you need speed. I'd like a third person with the regular walking speed of it, just so I could see Cerberus goons fly left and right after a claw slap.--Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 22:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Request Since you're on a Leviathan image uploadin' spree at the moment, could you get a good image for the Leviathans on the Races page? It either has to be square or some slightly rectangular proportion (can't remember). Thanks. :) -- Commdor (Talk) 03:26, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Allow me to suggest using the scene where there are three Leviathans at the end of the DLC.TheUnknown285 (talk) 03:30, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I have that shot, but it's a pre-rendered cutscene I'd rather crop the first image from the Leviathan's page. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 03:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) How? Thanks for the "yellowing" How do you do it like that?--Hello (talk) 17:38, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I copied the code from the note above that one. You just place Note in these --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 17:44, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Blog Update In the off chance you might enjoy any of my blogs, I wrote a short one to keep you updated, and if you want to know about any future blogs I write (I intend to do some blogs on a lot of other wikis as well. http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Milkman/More_Milkman --The Milkman | I always . 16:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :This is very much relevant to my interests. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 17:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :) I intend to write a few more on other wikis, so I thought I'd ask if you guys wanted to know, in case I write anything on a wiki for a game you like. --The Milkman | I always . 17:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC)